


Island Radio

by worrisomeme



Series: Fall [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heat Stroke, M/M, Master/Slave, Obligatory Beach Episode, Rimming, Vacation, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Sebastian’s eyes widen as he finally realizes what the papers are. “Christopher?” he asks, and as he twists to look up at his master his face is equal parts excited and terrified.“Yes?” Chris replies, settling himself just a little at the fear in Sebastian’s gaze.“Are these… plane tickets?” Sebastian asks, eyes not leaving the other man’s.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This little story takes place after the first story in [Meet Me at my Window](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9984410) (with Seb's first I love you) and before the first story in [Bruised](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9497486) (Chris' accident) :) Hope you guys enjoy it!

Winter is in its final throes, but it’s clearly not going to go down without a fight. Chris has been busier than usual, working on some tracks for a series finale of some TV show neither of them watches. With the cold and grey and Chris being gone like this, maybe Sebastian’s been sulking a little.

When Chris finally gets home he’s sitting on the kitchen floor watching the food cook through the glass door of the oven while his mind wanders. The TV is on in the living room but Sebastian hasn’t been in there in so long he’s not even sure what’s on anymore. Chris’s feet pad toward and then past the kitchen, the sound disappearing into the bedroom without him even stopping to say hello.

And what’s all that about? He could smell dinner cooking, knew where Seb would be. Even on his worst, moodiest days he always always _always_ stops, at _least_ to say hello, before changing. It just makes Sebastian pout more.

“Hey you,” Chris says as he makes his way into the kitchen ten unusually quiet minutes later. He’s half-naked and all smiles as bare feet make their way across hardwood floors, plush sweatpants pooling at his feet.

Sebastian ignores the spark that ignites in his chest and grunts quietly in response, not yet ready to give up on the pouting. The older man is right up against his back before he even allows himself to look up at him. “How was work Stăpân?” he asks, only half-trying to lighten his tone.

“Not too bad,” Chris replies, reaching a hand down to ruffle Seb’s hair before running his fingers through it. “Missed you though.”

“Missed you too,” Seb mumbles, his head drooping as most of the tension leaves his body with a sigh. He is still pouting, however, as he leans back against his master’s legs and rests his head against a thigh. “Dinner’s almost done. Just waiting for the cheese to brown a little.”

“After we eat, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Chris says, tugging on his hair gently. The gesture sends a shiver down Sebastian’s spine and another soft sigh escapes his lips, his eyes fluttering closed. Chris chuckles, quiet, but a little rough, just the slightest hint of lust dancing around the edges of it as he tugs again gently. It draws a quiet moan from Sebastian and Chris says, “C’mon baby, gotta get up so I can get the food,” just to drag them both out of it.

And it works. Sebastian snaps right back to it, jumping to his feet. “Nu,” he insists, hands pushing gently at Chris’ chest, urging him toward the table. “Nu. Du-te și stai jos. Am inteles.” _Go sit down. I’ve got it_.

Chris just laughs and shakes his head, hands held up in surrender. “Whatever you say baby.” Sebastian knows his master has no idea what he just said, but he gets the idea and is _not_ about to argue with his adorable little Romanian prince.

Sebastian lets out a humph and nods once, matter-of-factly, before slipping on the oven mitts and grabbing his homemade lasagna from inside the oven. He dishes out plates for them both and gets each of them a drink before finally settling down across from his Master.

“So you’ve got a surprise for me?” he asks half-way through the meal, his eyes glinting with mischief, a smirk playing on his lips.

Chris laughs and shakes his head again, amused. “So _now_ you’re gonna talk and be all sweet, huh?” he teases, brushing his foot against Seb’s under the table. “Yeah, I do. I think you’re really gonna like it, too.” Then he pauses, thinking, and scrunches up his face and says, “Mostly, anyway.”

Seb’s face mimics Chris’ as it scrunches up in confusion. “What do you mean _mostly_?” he asks, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “And who gets a present for someone that they’re kinda not gonna like?” he teases.

Chris barks out a laugh and reaches across the table to lace his fingers with Sebastian’s. “Well, you’re gonna really hate one specific part of it, but you’re going to love the rest of it _so_ much, it’ll be worth it,” he explains, really just succeeding in confusing the other man more.

“Nu te înțelegi,” Sebastian mutters, _I don’t get you_ , shaking his head as he pops a bite into his mouth.

Both of them excited and Sebastian _beyond_ curious to get to the surprise, they finish dinner quickly. Seb’s bouncing on his heels as he finishes loading up the dishwasher and turns to Chris, grinning proudly.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he says, holding a hand out to his Master.

Chris chuckles fondly and takes his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles before leading him back toward their bedroom. “Alright, alright,” he coos, keeping the younger man close. As they get to their bedroom he turns, a dopey grin on his face. “Okay, close your eyes,” he says, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.

Sebastian lets out a melodramatic sigh and rolls his eyes before letting them slip shut. “You’re lucky I love you Sir,” he teases.

He lets Chris take his hands and lead him into their bedroom. Chris positions him right in front of the bed and moves to stand behind the smaller man, arms wrapping around his waist, pressing soft kisses to his neck that make Sebastian whimper as he whispers into his ear, “Okay baby, you can look now.”

Sebastian opens his eyes and gasps a little at the sight. Sitting at the foot of the bed is a new collar, shimmery teal printed with mermaid scales, a blue gemstone dangling from the center. He slips to his knees to inspect it closer but is distracted by two slips of paper he finds under the collar. Gently, so as to not disturb his gift, he pulls the papers loose and skims them as Chris bounces excitedly behind him, practically buzzing.

Sebastian’s eyes widen as he finally realizes what the papers are. “Christopher?” he asks, and as he twists to look up at his master his face is equal parts excited and terrified.

“Yes?” Chris replies, settling himself just a little at the fear in Sebastian’s gaze.

“Are these… plane tickets?” Sebastian asks, eyes not leaving the other man’s.

Chris’s smile falls just a little and he nods, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to where Sebastian is. “Yeah,” he says, “that’s the part you’re not going to like. But look!” He points to the destination printed on the tickets. “We’re going on vacation baby. When’s the last time you went on a vacation? Nice sandy beaches, sun, cocktails all day long.” He wiggles his eyebrows as the idea starts to sink into Seb’s bones.

A vacation. A… A _beach_ vacation.

“I’ve never been on a vacation,” he says quietly, sitting back on his heels as he sets the tickets down on the floor, away from him.

Chris’s brow furrows as he reaches a hand out to cup Sebastian’s cheek gently. “Never?” he asks. “Not even a short one?”

Sebastian shakes his head to clear it, hands balling into fists where they’re resting on his thighs. “Well, there _was_ one, but he sedated me for the trip and I couldn’t leave the hotel room the entire time... if you know what I mean. _And_ he wouldn’t let me open the curtains. I don’t even know where we actually went. So I don’t count it.” He blinks up at Chris, who’s brow has just creased even more now.

The older man cups his cheek again, his thumb brushing along his before pushing fingers through Sebastian’s hair. “Well then, I’m glad I get to be your first,” he says finally, his expression softening, that smile working its way back onto his face. “We’ll spend all day laying out at the beach or the pool, swimming, whatever you want to do. I bet you tan really well,” he muses. “God, you’re going to be even _more_ beautiful tan. How will I even be able to keep everyone else’s hands off you?” he teases.

Sebastian purrs as he leans into the fingers in is hair, scooting over just enough so he’s resting between Chris’ knees now, his hands coming to rest in his own lap. “Oh, I don’t think you’ll have to worry about it. Especially not with that beautiful collar around my neck,” he breathes, looking up at Chris through long lashes.

Chris swallows hard as he pulls lightly as Sebastian’s hair, making the smaller man whimper. “I had it specially made,” he says, voice low now, “so that it’ll withstand all that salt water and sun. You can wear it instead of the usual one, since you’re not supposed to leave amethyst in the sun for long periods of time.” He pulls Seb’s hair again gently, drawing a soft moan. “Do you like your present baby?”

Seb hums and presses a kiss to the inside of Chris’ wrist, to his forearm, never taking his eyes from his master’s. “Da, yes sir. Very much,” he breathes.

“Even though we’re going to have to fly there?” Chris asks, the confidence in his voice wavering just slightly.

Sebastian pauses and runs his hands up his Master’s legs, rising up to his knees as they travel up his thighs. “It will be worth it,” he repeats his earlier sentiment. One hand slides up to palm the older man’s half-hard cock through his sweatpants, pulling a moan from both of their lips. “And I’m sure you’ll take very good care of me Sir, make sure I feel safe. You always do,” he coos, pressing a kiss to the inside of his knee.

Chris moans softly as his hips press up into Sebastian’s touch, his fingers tightening in the smaller man’s hair. “You wanna try the collar on now?” he asks. “Or do you wanna wait until we get there?”

Seb whimpers and leans into the pull on his hair, his lashes fluttering as he drags his nails back down Chris’ clothed thighs, hands stopping to rest on his knees. “Wanna wait,” he mumbles, despite the desire burning in his chest. It’s been too long since he’s worn any kind of traditional collar. He hadn’t realized how much he missed it until just now. “Want it to be special, Sir. Maybe even right there on the beach with your cock in my mouth. Then everyone will know I’m yours.” Chris groans and Sebastian pauses, hesitating on his next words. “Maybe… maybe the other one for tonight, sir? The black one?”

“Fuck Seb,” Chris breathes, his eyes slipping shut for just a moment before meeting Sebastian’s again. “Christ baby, didn’t know you even _had_ that kinda mouth on you. Where you been hiding that?” he teases, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Got all kinds ‘a tricks up my sleeve you don’t know about,” Sebastian replies. He refuses to think about just _how_ he acquired said tricks. Chris’ grip on his hair has loosened in his surprise and he takes advantage of it, pressing a trail of kisses up his inner thigh and over his clothed cock before he’s mouthing at his defined abs, forcing the older man to lean back on his elbows. “Let me show you,” he breathes. “Let me show you how grateful I am Stăpân.”

“Fuck,” Chris gasps again as Sebastian’s fingers tug gently at his waistband, as he lets out a hum when he discovers he doesn’t have boxers on underneath. “Seb, baby, you don’t gotta do that,” he assures him even as his head tips back.

“Vreau,” Seb breathes. “I want to.” He swats at a hip gently. “Lift up.”

Chris lets out a breathy chuckle as he lifts his hips, looking down at Sebastian once again as the smaller man tugs his pants down to his ankles and then completely off. “Bossy,” Chris teases, smirking as he reaches one hand down to wrap around Seb’s neck, squeezing gently. “I like it.”

Seb’s lashes flutter as he moans loudly, a blush finally creeping its way across his cheeks. “Master, please,” is all he can manage to get out, his hands trailing back up over Chris’ thighs.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Chris says, squeezing his throat again gently.

Seb’s moan is softer this time, but just as wanton. He slides a hand up his Master’s thigh and curls his fingers around his cock, stroking slowly. “Wanna show you how grateful I am,” he breathes. His own cock aches between his thighs but without permission he won’t touch. It’s that kind of night. “Wanna make you feel good sir. Please,” he begs. “Please.”

Chris groans and nods, slipping the hand from his neck to tangle in his hair. The other arm stays behind him as he leans back on it. “How could I deny you when you’re begging so pretty like that for me?” he teases, breath catching as Sebastian starts slowly kissing up his inner thigh.

“Thank you Sir,” Sebastian breathes against the skin and it sends a shiver down Chris’ spine.

“Wait,” Chris says, tugging gently on his boy’s hair. “I want you naked too.”

Seb whines just a little but nods and pulls his shirt over his head. As he stands and removes his pants, Chris scoots further back on the bed so he can lean against the headboard. If he doesn’t have to use one arm to support himself, then he can use that to play with his boy.

Sebastian blushes just a little as he climbs onto the bed, naked now, and settles back between his Master’s thighs. Chris groans again and watches him through half-lidded eyes as Seb’s fingers curl around his length again, stroking slowly, teasing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chris muses, moaning as Sebastian lowers his head and presses a kiss to the head of his cock, never breaking eye contact. “Fuck Seb,” he gasps.

A smirk curls at the corner of his mouth as Chris moans again when he licks his lips to clean the pre-cum off them. “Thank you sir,” he whispers in response to the praise. Then he dips his head again and takes half of Chris’ cock into his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue along the bottom.

“Fuck!” Chris hisses, fists balling in the sheets as he fights the urge to thrust his hips up into the younger man’s mouth. “Baby,” he breathes, “move over here. I wanna touch you too.”

Sebastian moans around the cock in his mouth and nods a little. He takes his mouth off Chris just long enough to shift into the new position, then goes right back to work, moaning low as his mouth moves quickly up and down his master’s length.

Chris swears under his breath and moan’s Sebastian’s name as he strokes his dick quickly, in time with his boy’s movements. “God you’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” he babbles. He brings his other hand up to his mouth and wets a finger before teasing at Seb’s exposed hole.

Seb whimpers and pushes back against the finger, flushing all down his back as he feels Chris’ eyes on him. He can’t worry about that now, though. Right now is all about his Master and he redoubles his efforts, relaxing his jaw and letting a moan vibrate up from his chest as Chris’s cock slides down his throat.

“Fuck Seb!” Chris shouts, his eyes rolling back. “You weren’t fucking around about other tricks,” he mumbles, a near-hysterical laugh bubbling up from his throat “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Seb moans again at the praise and Chris works his hand faster, their hearts racing, sweat starting to cling to both of their bodies.

“Seb, baby, I’m close,” Chris warns him, his free hand gripping one of his boy’s ass cheeks before sliding up his back. “Fuck, I’m so close.” His eyes threaten to drift shut but he fights it, keeping them on Sebastian as he sucks harder, his hips thrusting into Chris’ grip.

Chris has never finished in his mouth before and Sebastian is determined to show him what he’s got this time. He feels his own orgasm building at the base of his spine but he refuses to let go until Chris has, working his tongue over the head when he pulls back and ignoring the tears welling up in his eyes as he sucks his Master all the way back down his throat.

He feels Chris’ fingers curl against his spine, his other hand not stopping on his hard dick. A chant of, “Oh fuck, Seb, fuck baby, oh god,” falls from his lips and he can’t help but let his eyes fall shut, his head tipping back as he comes hard down Sebastian’s throat.

Seb swallows every drop, sucking at his Master’s cock hungrily. It’s only when it starts to soften in his mouth, Chris letting out a hiss at being over-stimulated, that he finally slips his mouth off it. He pants and whimpers and moans, resting his forehead on Chris’ thigh as he chases his own orgasm now, hips grinding into his Master’s hand.

“That’s it baby, come for me,” Chris breathes, massaging his ass as his other hand works his length. He leans forward and laps gently at his hole and he doesn’t even get a chance to properly tease him before Sebastian is _gone_. His back arches, head lolling on Chris’ thigh and a long, low moan tearing itself from his raw throat as he comes all over the sheets and his Master’s hand.

He blushes as his hips stutter to a stop and Chris removes his hand, wiping the cum off on the sheet beneath him. They’re going to have to wash them anyway, right? Sebastian slumps forward onto his stomach, not even caring that he’s lying in the wet spot now. His heart is racing, his ears ringing, fingers still gripping the sheet under him as he tries to recover.

“You okay baby?” Chris asks with a soft chuckle, leaning forward as he gently massages along Seb’s back.

Sebastian’s blush deepens as he nods but otherwise doesn’t move. “I’ve never… No one’s ever… With your tongue… No one’s ever- ever done that to me before,” he mumbles, burying his face into the mattress.

“Oh yeah?” Chris asks, and when Seb looks back at him there’s mischief gleaming in his Master’s eyes. He’s filing that information away for later. Definitely.

 

*

 

Chris had fulfilled his promise of taking care of Sebastian during the flight, bringing him an eye mask and headphones, dark chocolate and blueberries, loading Seb’s phone up with music, never leaving his side. They’d put Seb’s leather collar on before the flight, the thin black one.

And the collar had been a big help, grounding him, giving him something to fidget with, along with everything else Chris had done. But Sebastian is still extremely relieved when the plane lands, finally letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“It’ll be worth it,” he mumbles to himself for the millionth time as he waits anxiously to be able to undo the damn seatbelt and get his feet on some solid ground.

Chris chuckles quietly, though there’s a breath of concern buried beneath the amusement. “I promise baby, it’ll be so worth it,” he assures the younger man with a hand on his knee.

Seb takes a deep breath and nods slowly. The second the seatbelt sign is off he flings the offending straps from his lap and springs to his feet, cussing in three different languages as he goes. It takes all of his strength not to bolt from the plane, leaving Chris to deal with the luggage.

Instead, he’s patient (if fidgety) and waits, helping Chris with the overhead bags and waiting for the people in front of them to get off. He lets out another held breath, though, when his feet finally hit the floor of the airport.

Like in Boston, Sebastian gets their luggage while Chris rents a car, and the second they’re out of the airport and on the road Seb sees how this really will be worth all the terror of flying. It’s early in the morning still but the sun is brilliant, shining golden over the small island. The air is like summer that never ends and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt so relaxed (which is amazing considering the post-flight panic he should be in still). He’s almost disappointed with how quickly they make it to the beachside cabin they’re renting.

“This is it” Chris says with a smile. He sucks in a deep breath and looks around as he hops out of the car, arms stretched wide.

“It’s beautiful,” Sebastian says, nodding as he makes his way back to the trunk to start gathering their luggage. “Is this your first time too dragă?”

“Oh, yeah, it is actually. But I’ve wanted to come here for a while now,” he replies, grabbing whatever luggage Seb couldn’t and following the other man to the front door. He lets them in with a passcode on an electronic lock and drops the suitcases on the ground with a loud thud. “Home sweet home for the next two weeks,” he says.

“Why’d you wait so long?” Sebastian asks, setting his bags down gently and starting to pull things out of them. He organizes them neatly and puts them into dresser drawers just like he would back home while Chris still insists that he doesn’t have to, that he can help.

The blinds are already drawn on the widows, much to Sebastian’s delight. As Chris had found out quickly, Seb loves the sunlight. Their curtains back home are never closed.

“Just wanted to wait for the right person to come with,” Chris says, a goofy smile on his lips as he grabs Seb’s hips and pulls him away from the suitcase he’s currently working on unpacking. “C’mere baby,” he coos, pressing a kiss behind the smaller man’s ear.

A little shiver runs through Seb and he presses back into Chris’ chest even as he protests, “If we’re going to be here for two whole weeks we should put the clothes away. Jur pe dumnezeu, Chris, ești insatisabil,” he teases. _I swear to god, Chris, you’re insatiable._

“Not trying to get you into bed just yet baby boy.” Chris chuckles low and kisses along one shoulder as he takes off the leather collar, tossing it on top of the dresser. “Just wanted to put your pretty new collar on. That’s all.” He’s more careful with the amethyst necklace, moving to set it down gently once it’s been removed.

Sebastian lets himself relax into his master’s touch, letting out soft sighs as each collar is removed. “Yes Sir,” he breathes.

Chris grabs the new collar and Sebastian is on his knees before the older man even turns back to him, head bowed and hands on his thighs. “Seb, baby, you know you don’t have to-“

“I want to,” Sebastian assures him, glancing up just briefly before dropping his head again. “I’m yours Chris. I belong to you. I’m _happy_ to belong to you, and to show you in every way I can.”

Chris reaches down and takes his chin in his hands, forcing him to look up. When he meets his Master’s eyes they’re wet with unshed tears, though his voice is still steady. “I belong to you too Sebastian, just as much. Don’t you ever forget it,” he says, his hand moving to cup Seb’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Sebastian replies, smiling brightly as he leans into the touch.

Chris gazes at him in complete adoration for another long moment before his focus moves back to the new collar, fiddling with the clasp. Sebastian bows his head again and Chris slips the new collar around his throat. After he’s sure it’s secured properly he runs a hand through Sebastian’s hair. “Alright sweet boy, you can get back to your unpacking now if that’s what you really want,” he whines the last part, teasing even as he holds out a hand to help him back to his feet.

Sebastian laughs as he takes the offered hand and stands. The sight takes Chris’ breath away, the perfect placement of the gem right in the hollow of his throat, the teal complimenting his skin tone, the adorable mermaid print.

“I don’t _want_ to unpack Christopher,” he teases his Master, completely oblivious to the thoughts running through the older man’s head. “No one _wants_ to unpack. But, alas, it must get done anyway.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips before setting back to the task at hand.

Chris just laughs and shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he watches his love at work.

 

*

 

Sebastian is in nothing but his swim trunks, stretched out on a lounge chair with his tablet in his hands, umbrella above his head, sunglasses and bracelets on and his new mermaid collar around his throat. Chris, on the other hand, is in the ocean, trying to see how far out he can swim. A party is going on down the beach – a bunch of pompous, drunk rich guys that remind Seb of his old owners. He tunes them out.

He glances over the top of his tablet as he hears Chris approaching the beach again and it’s just by chance that that happens to be the exact moment a volleyball comes careening straight toward his head. He sees it out of the corner of his eye and barely manages to dodge it in time, a little shriek escaping his lips.

One of the men from the party is on his way over an Seb throws his tablet down onto his towel and stomps off into the sand, grabbing the ball.

“Sorry hot stuff!” the guy calls with a laugh as he gets closer. His visibly gives Sebastian a once-over, the smirk on his lips growing in a way that makes Seb’s skin crawl. “Hey, why don’t you ditch whatever you’re reading over there and come join us? Could use some eye candy like you around. I could show you a good time, and then maybe you can show me what that pretty mouth can do.”

“ _You fucking jackass!”_ Sebastian fumes in Romanian, practically at the top of his lungs. “ _I know you can see the collar around my neck you arrogant prick! How dare you? Fuck off! And watch where you throw this damn thing!”_ And with that he chucks the volleyball at the guy’s head.

Chris is actually chuckling a little, an amused grin on his lips as he approaches his sub. “Everything okay over here babe?” he asks.

Sebastian keeps ranting in Romanian, arms gesturing wildly. Chris, still chuckling, doesn’t understand much more than “fucking jackass” and something about going to hell (some of the first phrases he’d started picking up from Seb, actually – along with “I’m sorry”, “thank you”, and “please”), but he gets the general point.

“He basically asked me to suck his dick!” Sebastian finishes in English with a huff. Chris slips an arm around his waist and he settles a little as he curls into his Master’s side.

“Is that so?” Chris asks, quirking an eyebrow at him before fixing his gaze on the stranger. “You know, it’s generally frowned upon to solicit another Dom’s sub unless explicit permission is given,” he says, gripping Seb’s hip just a little tighter, his thumb massaging small circles into the skin. “So maybe you should go back over to your friends before you _really_ start to offend me.”

“Geez dude,” the guy mutters, narrowing his eyes a little. But he does turn and head back over to his friends.

The second the guy is out of earshot Sebastian laughs and pushes Chris away lightly. “You’re getting me all wet!” he whines playfully.

Chris laughs and pulls Seb back into his arms, holding him tightly so he can’t escape. “Oh yeah?” he asks suggestively, his voice low. “I’m making you all wet? Maybe I should take care of that for you.”

Sebastian giggles even as he flushes red, squirming and pushing at his master’s chest half-heartedly. “You know that’s not what I meant!” he argues through his laughter. “I don’t have a vagina! Now let me go before I get all waterlogged and return to my true mermaid form! Then I won’t be able to breathe above water,” he says, pulling back and fixing his expression to a completely straight face. “Mermaids die on hot dry beaches Christopher. You don’t want me to die, do you?”

Chris laughs so hard he doubles over as he finally lets the smaller man go. “Mermaids can so breathe above water!” he argues, shaking his head. “Or else Ariel wouldn’t have been able to sit on that rock and sing about how she wants to be part of our world.”

Sebastian grins with all his teeth as he shrugs and plops back onto his chair, picking his tablet back up. “Got you to let go though,” he says. “You’re adorable, by the way. You know that?”

Chris chuckles and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Seb’s head. “Why don’t you come swim with me?” he asks, ruffling his hair as he straightens back up.

“Because the water is _cold_ ,” Seb whines, peering up at his master.

“Awh just a little bit?” Chris gets down on his knees and begs, pouting just a little. “Come on sweet boy. Then we’ll go take a nice hot shower and go out to dinner. Huh? Whatcha say?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes but he can’t help the grin spreading across his face as he puts his tablet back down (more gently this time). He watches for a long moment as Chris’ pout intensifies before sighing melodramatically. “Fine,” he concedes with a soft laugh, swinging his legs over the edge of the chair. “Fine, just for a little bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested, Seb getting hurt and then Chris doting on him! ^_^ Hope you guys like it!! Thanks for not forgetting about me and for reading this series and for all of you that love it so much!<3 <3 <3

Sebastian’s lost track of what time it is or how long he’s been lying in the sun like this by the time he starts to feel a little off. It’s mostly just his head and stomach starting to hurt, though, and it’s not too extreme or anything, so he ignores it. He barely even acknowledges it when his heart starts to beat faster. He’s probably just a little warm, it’s probably normal, it’s probably nothing. And anyway, it’s gotta be almost time for them to start heading back to get ready for dinner, so he’ll cool off then. That’s probably why his head and stomach hurt anyway, he’s probably just hungry, maybe starting to border on dehydrated, he is thirsty, but no biggie. He’ll keep an eye on it and if he doesn’t feel better after dinner he’ll mention it to Chris.

Sebastian doesn’t even really start worrying much until he sits up, responding to the older man calling his name, and the world around him spins a little. But he’s sure it’s nothing serious, he shrugs it off. He’s just too hot, hungry, he sat up too fast, right? He ignores the fact that he’s breathing heavy as he pushes himself to his feet and it’s a little difficult to force a smile and wave to his Master making his way up the beach, but he’s done more difficult feeling way worse, so he smiles. That is, until everything starts fading to black. Fear quickly overcomes him, but it doesn’t have a chance to last long. He doesn’t even hear the panic in his Master’s voice as Chris shouts his name before the world is gone and he’s an unconscious heap in the sand.

He wakes up in nothing but his swim trunks, shivering, teeth chattering and everything, and for a long moment he’s not entirely sure where he is. A TV is on in another room, air conditioning is blasting, it has to be with how cold he is. He’s stretched out on a soft bed and there are ice packs on the sides of his neck, tucked under his arms and the small of his back. He groans as he cracks his eyes open and the room spins. It’s dark, just the slightest sliver of sunlight peeking in through the closed blinds, but it’s undeniably the bedroom of their cabin.

He still feels nauseous, dizzy, head still throbbing, heart still pounding, breath still racing. But it’s not quite as bad, so he pushes himself up to his elbows. There’s a cup of ice water on the nightstand next to him and it’s been there for a while if the condensation is any indication. His special vacation collar is next to it and in its place around his neck is their everyday collar - the necklace with the amethyst.

“Chris,” he calls, and his voice comes out weak. His head throbs again from the effort and a fresh wave of nausea washes over him. He lets himself drop back to the bed, groaning again. He must have been loud enough, though, because Chris rushes into the room, phone pressed to his ear.

“Is everything okay babe?” he asks with a hand over the mic of the phone, and is that just Seb or does he look a little pale? “Thank you doctor, I will. See you soon,” he says into the phone and then hangs up.

Sebastian decidedly doesn’t try to sit up again and instead slings an arm over his eyes. “What happened?” he asks, just a little breathless now.

“Well,” Chris starts, sitting on the edge of the bed; he takes Sebastian’s hand in his own and rubs his thumb along his knuckles, “the local doctor says it sounds like heat stroke. Pretty severe. He’s a little held up, he’s going to be by in an hour or two, but he gave me some instructions to work on cooling you down in the meantime. Do you think you can stand up? He said we should get you into a cool shower, even if you’re just sitting on the floor of the tub. A bath would probably work too though. I can carry you if you don’t think you can stand.”

Seb huffs out a breath of a laugh and removes his arm from his eyes, looking up at the other man but not attempting to get up again just yet. “You don’t have to carry me Stăpân, I can manage,” he insists. If he’s honest with himself, he really isn’t very confident in that, at the very least not on his own, but Chris will support him, and he’s done more difficult tasks in worse conditions, so he’s not worried about it.

Chris eyes him for a long moment and then brings Sebastian’s hand to his lips, pressing feather-light kisses along his knuckles. “You scared me to death Sebby,” he says just above a whisper.

“I’m sorry I worried you Chris,” Sebastian says softly, sincerely, his brow furrowing just slightly. He pushes himself upright with his free hand and ignores the nausea lurching his stomach, the room spinning out around him.

But Chris must see it on his face, in his tense shoulders, because he’s around the bed in a second and lifting him into his arms. “Don’t strain yourself babe,” he says, already making his way to the bathroom. When Sebastian opens his mouth to argue, Chris cuts him off, “Don’t make me make that an order, sub.”

Sebastian hesitates for a moment before snapping his mouth shut, and if he’s pouting just a little bit Chris doesn’t seem to notice or mind. It feels weird to be coddled in a moment of weakness like this, to be taken care of. Even after all the progress they’ve made, especially lately, part of Sebastian still doesn’t feel like he deserves Chris’s kindness, part of him is still just waiting for that kindness to end, for the older man to get sick of him. Especially if things like this keep happening.

“Îmi pare rău,” Sebastian whispers, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No need to apologize,” Chris assures him with a kiss to his forehead. “It’s not like you did it on purpose. Would you prefer a bath or shower? You’re still burning up.”

“Bath please,” Sebastian mumbles, letting his eyes slip shut.

Chris sets him on the edge of the tub and presses a kiss to his temple. “Hold on to me if you need,” he says as he reaches to put the stopper in the drain and turn the water on.

Sebastian’s loosens his arms around Chris’s neck but he’s still gripping his shirt lightly. “Rahat!” he hisses, his eyes flying open and he almost topples backward into the tub in his surprise and the way the room spins wildly again.

Chris gasps and laughs softly as he wraps his arms around Seb again, keeping him upright. “You’re going to give yourself a concussion too if you keep doing shit like that,” he teases.

“What time is it? I completely ruined our dinner plans!” Sebastian cries, his body subconsciously tensing for a blow that won’t come, not with Chris.

“Hey, don’t worry about that,” his master tries to soothe him, one hand around his waist supporting him, the other reaching up to run through his hair. “Are you hungry? I can order food as soon as I get you in the tub. I was so worried I totally forgot – I should call the restaurant too. It’s only just after eight though, you weren’t out for a super long time or anything,” he rambles.

Sebastian forces himself to take a deep breath and settle himself before he pukes or loses his balance again and actually does hit his head this time. “Nu, nu, nu mi-e foame. Mă simt încă greață. But I ruined your plans, I ruined the whole _night_. Îmi pare rău Stăpân. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” His breathing is starting to pick up just a little, his heart starting to race as he works himself into a panic, too upset now to even notice the way the room is whirling around himself.

“Seb,” Chris tries to interject, “Sebby. Sebastian!” He raises his voice only slightly, one hand tightening in that hair just enough to tip Sebastian’s head up, to make him meet his eyes. When Sebastian finally stops rambling and meets Chris’ eyes, they’re not full of anger like he’d been expecting, like they would have been with his previous masters. Instead, they’re full of concern. “Seb, I need you to calm down baby. I don’t care about the dinner reservations, all I care about is you. You don’t have to make anything up to me babe. Let’s just get you into the bath and I’ll take care of you and hopefully the doctor will be here soon, okay?”

Sebastian forces himself to take another deep breath and he gives a slight nod, his eyes still a little frantic as they flit over the other man’s face. “Okay,” he breathes, mumbles, “okay, yeah, yes, yes sir.”

Chris keeps an arm around his waist for support as he helps the smaller man lower himself into the tub. More shivers wrack Sebastian’s body and his teeth start chattering again as the cool water touches his skin. It feels like ice to him, to his overheated body, with what feels like lava running through his veins. Chris’s brow is furrowed in sympathy as Sebastian feels all his muscles tense. He squeezes his eyes shut against the cold and the nausea.

“You doing okay?” Chris asks, dipping fingertips in to check the water temperature.

Sebastian just clenches his jaw and purses his lips and nods. He _will_ be good for his master.

Chris raises his eyebrows, unconvinced, and gives Seb a long look before running a hand over his hair one last time and pushing himself to his feet. “I’m gonna go see if I can get an update from the doctor,” he says, “and I’ll get the resort delivery menus and your water for you. He said to keep you hydrated. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Sebastian nods fervently, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them against the water that feels so much colder to him than it actually is.

Chris hesitates for another moment by the tub before making his way out to the bedroom.

Sebastian lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and glares at the knob for the warm water. He wants to turn it on so bad, but he knows the whole point of this is to lower his internal temperature, so he stays put. Slowly but surely he lowers his legs and lets himself sink into the water. Slowly but surely the pain of it subsides.

He doesn’t hear the knock on the door, but two voices start to filter in through the living room and only one of them is Chris. The doctor must be here.

The very first thing the doctor does is check his internal temperature. He notices the brand on his wrist when he checks Sebastian’s heartrate, but instead of the anticipated disgust, there’s only sympathy on his face when he looks back to Sebastian, then up at Chris.

Once the doctor confirms his temperature is back down into a safe range he’s allowed to get out of the bath, but he’s instructed to change into something light, even in the heavily air-conditioned cabin, so it won’t start going up again. The doctor asks Chris some more questions in the living room while he changes and thankfully comes back into the bedroom for the exam. Sebastian can’t lay down just yet, but the bed is much more comfortable and easier on his aching body.

The doctor runs him through nearly an hour of tests on his cognitive and basic motor functions before he’s willing to give him the okay. He tells Chris and Sebastian what to expect for the next couple of days, what to keep an eye out for, which over the counter medications he can take and foods that will help. He tells Sebastian he’s lucky he’d been keeping up with the sunblock so rigorously through the day, that usually with sun stroke he sees severe burns, but he’ll probably be golden in a couple of days instead of blistering agony.

And then just like that Chris is walking him to the door, going over the information again just to be sure, and Seb finally allows himself to lay back on the bed. He sighs heavily and stares up at the ceiling, finally starting to feel the stinging of his sunburn now that he’s out of the cool water and settled. He should get up, he thinks, find the aloe. The bathroom cabinets had all come completely stocked for whatever needs they might have. He groans a little and pushes himself back upright, feeling conflicted as the room only wobbles just slightly now, as he only feels a little nauseous. On one hand, he’s used to taking care of his own discomfort by himself, even feeling this horribly. He’s used to it being _expected_ of him. On the other hand, Chris has been pretty prone to coddle him, has scolded him before for pushing himself too far, has insisted he enjoys taking care of him.

But that has to have limits.

Right?

Even if it has been a while, even if he hasn’t hit Chris’s yet, even if his new, kind, wonderful master is so much better than the rest had been, and for so much longer. There still has to be a limit to all of that. Right?

So he groans again and forces himself to his feet, to the bathroom, fists clenched and fingernails digging into palms to ground him as he goes. He’s rifling through the cabinets under the sink for the aloe when he hears Chris’s feet padding on plush carpet approaching the bathroom.

“ _Hey,_ Sebastian, what are you doing out of bed? Come on,” he scolds lovingly.

“I’m starting to feel the sunburn,” Sebastian says, plucking the aloe from behind a comically large bottle of lube. (Well, this resort is for couples and honeymoons, he supposes.) He closes the cabinet and stands, wobbling as he goes. He almost falls and drops the bottle of aloe when he has to grip the counter to stay upright.

“I would have gotten it for you,” Chris says softly, almost hurt, bending to pick up the bottle. When he rights himself he loops an arm around Seb’s back and starts leading him back out to the bedroom. “Come on, let’s get you back into bed. I’ll aloe you up and we can finally order that food. Sound good?”

“You don’t have to do all this you know,” Sebastian insists as he drops onto the edge of the bed. He reaches a hand out for the bottle. “I can take care of it.”

“I know you _can_ ,” Chris says, popping the cap on the aloe. “Take your shirt off baby, gotta get your chest and back too.” He takes a step closer but holds the bottle out of the other man’s reach. “Of _course_ you can, you’re the strongest, most amazing person I’ve ever met.” Sebastian blushes and makes one last grab for the bottle, giving up when a fresh wave of nausea hits him. “But you don’t _have to_ anymore Sebastian. Înţelege?”

Sebastian’s blush deepens and his eyes widen, just a little, unintentionally, as he looks up at his master, a grin breaking out across his face despite himself. “You’ve been practicing,” he says.

“A little bit,” Chris blushes now, his grin turns sheepish. “Mostly just picking things up from you. But don’t change the subject. You know by now that I mean what I say, right? You don’t have to do it all yourself anymore. I’m here to take care of you now, and I can, and I want to, and I love taking care of you Sebastian. I know you were treated badly in the past, but I mean it, I love taking care of you. I’m not them. I’m _nothing_ like them. You _have_ to know that by now. _Please_ let me take care of you.”

Sebastian chews on his bottom lip as he averts his gaze, eyes drifting from Chris’s chest to his hands to his feet, to his own feet. “ _Da_ , da, știu,” Sebastian says softly. _If you say so_ , he doesn’t. _For how long?_ he doesn’t. He glances up at Chris’s face just briefly, not even catching his eyes, and mumbles, “Okay, okay, you can do it, vă rog, but only if you really want to.”

Chris grips his chin lightly, forces him to meet his eyes. “I do,” he assures him, and it takes everything Sebastian has not to let the tears well up. It’s too much for him. Sebastian bites his bottom lip hard and nods once. “I love you,” Chris says.

“I love you too,” Sebastian replies, and it still feels a little strange to him, and it still feels like too much, but he still doesn’t let himself cry.

The smile that graces Chris’s face is worth it. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Seb’s forehead before letting go of his chin to glob some aloe into his hands. “So what are you thinking for dinner?” he asks, starting with the spots where the burn is the worst.

Sebastian averts his eyes again and gives a meek shrug. “We’ve been having all kinds of fancy food since we’ve been here, we could just go with some pizza or burgers, since we’re not exactly getting the romantic night you had planned. I know you’ve got to be missing that simple stuff.” And to his credit, he really does try not to pout. It just doesn’t work.

Chris chuckles and glances at his face, laughing harder when he sees the pout. “Are you pouting that hard at the thought of my humble beginnings American-ass comfort food, or are you still pouting because you’re convinced you ruined my night?” Sebastian opens his mouth to say something sassy back, but Chris interrupts him pointedly, “Because if you think burgers or pizza in bed with the love of my life is ‘ruining my night’ then you must not know me very well.”

Sebastian snaps his mouth shut and just pouts some more, which just makes Chris laugh again as he gets back to the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO much for reading!! I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos and stuff are always sososo appreciated!
> 
> And, as always, you can find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where we can be friends and/or you can send me prompts/requests/etc ^_^ Love you guys!<3


End file.
